1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill processing apparatus used in vending machines, change machines, service equipment, and the like for distinguishing the authenticity of bills and storing authentic bills, and more particularly to a bill processing apparatus with a credit card reader for reading data recorded on a credit card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bill processing apparatuses are generally installed in vending machines, change machines, service equipment, and the like for distinguishing the authenticity of bills inserted for the purchase of a product, and storing authenticated bills inside a stacker.
It has also been proposed in recent years that a credit card reader comprising a magnetic head or other component for accessing and reading data recorded on the magnetic strip of a credit card be disposed inside the front mask of a conventional bill processing apparatus to allow transaction settlement using credit cards as well as bills, and easy purchase of articles from vending machines.
However, for a magnetic head in the above-mentioned credit card reader to accurately read the data recorded on a credit card, the credit card must be greatly moved so that the magnetic head is able to adequately scan the magnetic strip formed in the lengthwise direction of the credit card.
In such a case, when it is so constructed that the credit card guide chute for guiding the credit card inside the front mask of a bill processing apparatus is formed with adequate length to allow sufficient scanning of the magnetic strip by the magnetic head so that the movement distance of the credit card is thusly substantially ensured, difficulties arise that not only the outer dimensions of the front mask of the bill processing apparatus inevitably become larger, but also this larger front mask cannot be mounted into the front mask attachment hole, which is formed in advance in a standardized size in the door or other part of the vending machine.